


just another taste of loss

by fandom_sexual



Series: in the hopes of a saviour, in the hands of fate, we love, we lose, we win, we hate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Divergence - Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Death, Gen, Guilt, Harry Potter Dies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Self-Blame, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sexual/pseuds/fandom_sexual
Summary: The battle is over, the war isn't.Neville is lost and Harry is dead.(might change the summary and title of the fic later)





	just another taste of loss

**Author's Note:**

> So, without meaning to I started this series on Neville's B-Day, and even though I might have given him a POV fic in the future, it wouldn't have been the first fic, but after realizing that it was his birthday, I just needed to write something from his POV asap, so this is likely not gonna be great.
> 
> This is a little bit canon to the movie, but the rest is book canon, in that Nagini doesn't die right away as in the book, post Voldy's speech after killing Harry. He is extra paranoid, instead of being extra cocky, that saves her, and the war rages on.
> 
> Call it taking artistic liberties, because with her death, some of the stuff I've planned for the series won't be able to take place.

_"You know Voldemort's snake, Neville? He's got a huge snake... Calls her Nagini... It's got to be killed."_

Neville can still hear Harry's last words to him, they keep echoing in his head as he looks at his lifeless body.

Neville had promised Harry, without knowing where he was headed, without knowing what he had said meant, without knowing that it will be the last thing he would ever say to him.

And he hadn't been able to keep that promise, Voldemort was gone, and so was his snake, and in their wake was left just dead bodies, so many of them.

Ginny is crying over Harry, that he can see through his tears, he can hear the anguished cries of so many people losing so much in just one day.

Hannah holds his left hand, consoling, and in his right burns the coin that had summoned all the dead to the battle, to their deaths.

It was supposed to be a victory, supposed to be the end of all the fighting.

And yet no one has won, no war has ended, even if the battle did.

For the first time all year, he feels like a kid again.

Afraid.

Stupid.

Careless.

Harry's eyes stare at him sightless, even closed, accusing.

And Neville wants to accuse him, because he was supposed to save them.

And then he feels guilty, because Harry was just a kid like him too, how was he supposed to save them, he thinks hysterically, why did everyone believe that.

He wants to go see his parents, see them move without knowing who he is, give him candy wrappers, he wants to protect them. 

He wants to go back to Gran, wants her to protect him, wants to hide in her arms and cry.

The cries are echoing in the Great Hall now.

His tears falls.

Hannah holds his hand.

And the coin burns.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, Happy Birthday Neville. :/


End file.
